Hiroshi's Adventure
by Pazel
Summary: A Wallflower/Ouran crossover. When Takano breaks Sunako's DVD player and a portal opens, Sunako can't help but explore. Where does it lead? A world of darkness? Sadly, it lands in the elegant school of Ouran.
1. The DVD Player

In the dead of night, the full moon shed its light onto a huge mansion, lighting up the windows and providing the only source of light for the sleeping inhabitants. One of the specific rooms the moon lit was full of Halloween horrors and old clothes. No, it wasn't an attic or a storage room; it was a bedroom.

It was Sunako's bedroom.

The fifteen-year-old, dark-haired, pimple-faced, scary girl was asleep, dreaming of blood and corpses. That was no nightmare, as you might believe; it was really very pleasant.

--

The sun rose, and Nakahara Sunako sat up in bed. Her hair was frizzy, but she dressed without fixing it. She threw on a hat and left her room to fix breakfast for the radiant creatures she lived with. She closed the door behind her and left me in her black room, just as she always did.

--

"Oh, Hiroshi!" she sighed as soon as she walked back into her room. She threw her backpack onto the floor and collapsed in front of me. I didn't turn to her, but I listened intently as she poured her heart out to me. "Today was horrible. I wish I could just stay in darkness, and stay away from all the pretty people in the world."

The door opened with loud bang. The vibration knocked me over.

_Ow._

"Hiroshi!" Sunako exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She picked me up and placed me very carefully before turning to the source of the excitement.

"Sunako!" the boy yelled. From the voice, I guessed it was the worst of the four boys living with us. It was Takano Kyohei.

"What?" she yelled back. She growled loudly, unafraid to show her anger. The open door allowed the light in, and she shaded her eyes.

"We need you to become a lady." That voice was different. It was the boy that went by Takenaga Oda. I liked him; he wasn't afraid of me, and often stopped by.

"No way." Sunako slammed the door in their faces, but it was thrown open again.

"Don't just close the door like that!" Takano argued.

"Please just listen to us," a third voice begged. It was small and feeble, proving to me that it was Toyama Yukinojo. He was probably crying.

"Yes, princess! It'll only be for a day!" Mori Ranmaru's smooth voice persuaded. Sunako, however, was not so easily wooed.

"No." She pushed a DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. The sounds of the movie quickly took her in, and she forgot about the four boys in her doorway.

Until, of course, Takano walked up behind her and unplugged the machine. He dodged her arms and hid behind Oda.

"Want this back?" Takano asked, waving it. "Only if you become a lad-"

Sunako stood, cutting off his words. Her appearance became very ghost-like and transparent. In fear, Takano dropped the DVD player to the hard ground.

"Oops," he whispered. The other three boys whimpered for fear of Sunako's wrath.

Sunako screamed. She sounded a lot like a dying cat, but that never really bothered me. The four boys, on the other hand, almost shat themselves.

"S-Sunako," Oda began.

"Kyohei didn't mean it!" Yuki went on.

"He'll buy you a new one!" Ranmaru promised, to which Takano objected sternly.

"I will not!" the most dazzling of them all yelled stubbornly.

Suddenly, the DVD player began making odd noises, and the disc compartment shot in and out several times quickly before it just exploded. Before anyone could even think to react, the DVD player disappeared. In its place, a portal appeared. It was small and black, with small specks of color spiraling in a circle.

"A... haunted DVD player?" Oda asked cynically. They all examined it from a safe distance.

"Of _course," _Takano answered with a tired sigh. He stretched. "I'm going to get a snack." He scratched his head and turned away toward the kitchen.

As he spoke, Sunako grabbed me and walked over to the portal. The supernatural-loving girl had only one option.

She jumped in.

Behind us, we heard the boys chorus, "Sunako!"

--

"I wonder where this goes?" she squeaked happily as we slid down space as if we were on a slide. She dreamed of it leading to a land of vampires and mummies; a dark place where we could be alo-

"Sunako!" Takano yelled. He and the rest were sliding behind us.

He extended his hand for Sunako, reaching as far as he could.

For reasons I couldn't quite understand, she reached back. The grasped hands, and a white light exploded from their contact. Suddenly, we dropped into a new world.

"Kya!" was the first thing I heard after our fall. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Who are they?"

"Look! They're so handsome!"

"Is that a ghost with them?"

"Look at that horrible doll!"

_Hey! That wasn't very thoughtful!_

Sunako looked down at me. "Don't worry, Hiroshi. They just don't understand." She hugged me for comfort and stood up.

They whole place was elegant and absolutely beautiful in a way that would terrify Sunako.

"Where... where are we?" Yuki whined. The tears that were rolling down his cheeks dried as he realized that this place wasn't creepy at all!

"You're in Ouran. It's a high school," a voice told us.

I looked around while being very careful to not move. Each of the huge windows were stained glass, and all of the carpets were a royal red. The girls all wore bright yellow dresses and the boys all wore powder-blue blazers and black pants. There were statues all around me and chandeliers handing from each arch in the ceiling. Everything sparkled, even the people.

Sunako and I were very out of place.

Sunako turned to the voice. It was a very short boy with brown hair and kind eyes. He was in a blue jacket and black pants, and he was just as dazzling as the four we lived with.

Immediately, the blood in Sunako's nose escaped and hit everything in a ten-foot radius. She fell backwards to the ground.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked. He bent down to Sunako's level, and she shrank away.

At a safe distance, Sunako nodded. "Yes." She lowered her head so that her view was obscured by her hair. "I'm going to melt," she whispered into my head so that he wouldn't hear.

"Oh, ok." The boy smiled, and the girls around us squealed in happiness. "By the way, my name's Haruhi. How did you get here?"

"Haruhi!" Two identical boys ran over to us. "Who're they?" Their words were in perfect synchronization and their yellow eyes were very lively.

Sunako looked up, and blood splattered out of her nose again.

"What a strange person," the twins commented.

"You have no idea," Takano muttered. He looked around and suddenly stopped short. "W-wait a minute! How do we get home?"


	2. Belzenef

I was laid gently in Sunako's lap. The sweaty palms that held me close to a trembling body reflected how terrified she was of melting under the gaze of the beautiful creatures around us.

It hadn't stopped at the brown-haired boy or the twins; no, it only got worse.

We were led into a music room by the three, and told to make ourselves at home. They disappeared for a moment and came back with a small handful of others.

One was disgustingly cute. He was smaller than even I, with honey-blonde hair and large brown eyes. Whenever he spoke, flowers appeared around him and the little pink bunny he held. This scared Sunako so badly the first time, she jumped so high she hit the ceiling.

Literally. She held on to the crystal chandelier until they disappeared and she felt safe enough to jump down to the floor thirty feet below.

The next one was taller than any human I had ever seen. He was very quiet, but dark and wise. He looked strong, and that bothered Takano's testosterone flow a little.

"I bet they're all sissy rich kids," he murmured to Oda as the tall one locked eyes with him.

Without taking much offense, Oda replied, "I'm a sissy rich kid, too."

Before Takano could apologize, the small one grabbed onto his hand and spun him around. "You're Kyohei? Hika-chan and Kao-chan said there were four boys that were host material, and that there was one even better than the rest! You're him, right?"

Takano grabbed his hand back. "Yeah, but I'm not interested in any host club. I'm not really host material."

There was a small chuckle from another host. He had glasses and dark hair and stood on the outskirts of the group so he could watch everything easily without getting involved.

"I like him the best," Sunako whispered into my ear. "He seems to be the darkest. I bet he'd love to share the darkness." Her eyes shined, and I was happy.

"Not host material? Of course you're host material! Look at you!" The last, most beautiful host I had ever seen, pushed his way to Kyohei. Their beauty truly rivaled each other. They were almost like angels standing so close to each other. In appearance, at least. When you saw into their souls, it was more like Lucifer competing against The Little Match Girl.

This boy was blonde with large purple eyes that were full of kindness and compassion. Give or take a few things, he and Sunako had the same expression in their eyes. He looked up- that was how I saw his eyes- and stared straight at Sunako. In half a second, he was standing in front of her with a smooth smile.

He invaded her private bubble and pushed his face up close to hers. "Hello, dark prin-"

Sunako immediately shot blood. It spewed like never before, leaving her body drained of an unhealthy amount.

Which is how she got into the position she was in: shaking and sweating and too weak to move.

"What's wrong with that girl?" the twins asked in sync.

"She thinks you're all to beautiful to be around." Yuki looked in our direction then back at the boys.

"Beautiful!" the Tamaki cried. He danced around, throwing his hands in the air and around his body, muttering about some cocky nonsense.

"You got him going," Haruhi muttered to the floor.

"I'm beautiful? Do you really think so?" he danced over to us. Roses appeared, flooding the background in a blood-red bath of flowers.

Sunako cowered in her chair, pushing into the back as if it would protect her. She hid me underneath her, as if I would melt more quickly, because I was plastic.

"Senpai, stop!" Haruhi grabbed him and pulled him away. To Sunako he said, "Don't mind Tamaki-senpai. He doesn't understand people who like the darkness."

"Darkness?"

The voice was so little, no one would have noticed it had not it been accompanied by a loud door creak.

Everyone turned. A boy in a dark cloak hid in the shadow of the large gray door he had opened.

"I like the darkness." His words came out in crazy little laughs. "Come with me. We hold mass around the clock." He laughed. "And I'll teach you curses."

Fully revived by his words, Sunako stood. She didn't even wobble as she carried me with her to the door and the boy in a trance.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyohei yelled. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, but she had her mind set on following the strange boy.

And so she didn't let Kyohei keep her behind.

After a brutal fight which ended in a draw, Sunako carried me to the darkness. The door closed behind us and my vision went black with the room.

The boy flicked on a torch. Sunako's eyes lit with it as she observed the walls. We were in a hallway-type place with rocky walls and cobwebs in our faces. Sunako stayed silent until we got to a flight of slate stairs. Then, she began the questions.

"Curses?"

"Yes."

"Mass?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"Belzenef, the cursed doll!" The boy turned and his cape flew behind him. He held up his hand to show us the puppet on his hand. His dark hair hid his eyes as he spoke boldly.

_Hand puppet?_

_"_Wow!" Sunako shrieked. She reached out to touch its ear. "It feels like it's cursed, too!"

The boy laughed and continued down the stairs. We finally stopped at an altar.

"I hope you don't mind it being so dark," the boy rasped. "I can't be in the light."

_Ah. Your dream come true, Sunako._

"That's a great life!" Sunako daydreamed as her eyes traveled the room. It was full of potions and candles and other strange things.

"Who's your friend?" the boy asked nodding to me. "I'm Umehito."

"This is Hiroshi. I'm Sunako." Sunako set me down on the dusty floor. It was drafty, but it was really very nice.

_You know, they'll be coming for us soon,_ I said.

"Who said that?" Umehito looked around the room to find the cause of the masculine voice.

"Hiroshi," Sunako answered. "If you can hear him, that means you're his friend."

Umehito nodded slowly then went to the altar.

"And I don't think they'll be coming. Yuki hates my room; he'll never make it down here."

_Takano will come._

Sunako sat next to the strange boy at the altar and pretended she hadn't heard me.


	3. Renge

It didn't take long for Takano to break the darkness with his shining light and sharp temper. He fumbled down the dark staircase until he finally made it to our room.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" he yelled from behind us.

_Told you._

Sunako turned slowly to the disturbance. His light blinded her, and she fell backwards.

Umehito looked up at Takano through his dark hair, and went unaffected. Worriedly, he turned to Sunako. "Are you alright?"

Sunako forced herself up. "Yes," she whispered.

"Hey!" Takano realized he might as well have been screaming at the wall. "Answer me! Why are you down here? You need to come upstairs! We need to go home!"

Without speaking, she turned back to the altar and the artifacts on top of it.

"Hey!" Takano yelled again. He folded his arms and said, "Auntie wants you to go to a party tonight. You're not going to let her down, are you?"

Realization struck her. "Auntie?"

Takano smirked with triumph. Sunako would _never_ leave Auntie.

"She'll survive," she answered flatly and sat at the altar.

Takano pulled out his secret weapon from his jacket pocket. "I'll give you _this_ if you leave."

Sunako squinted in the dim light to see the box he held in his hand. Takano allowed her to get close enough to read the bold print in the darkness. The box contained an expensive brand of gourmet chocolates

They began to rumble over the sweets. Sunako tackled the radiant being, and he dropped the chocolates. They slid across the dirty floor, and the two scrambled after them. Sunako passed him, and Takano pushed her. She fell forward and landed onto the box, crushing the chocolates inside.

Sunako looked inside. "They're.. they're!" She pushed a cursed cat doll into his face angrily.

"Like that scares me!" Takano answered to her threat. He threw the doll across the room. It hit the wall and broke into small wood chips.

Umehito ran to the remains of the doll. He took off his hood to see them more clearly. With his hood, a wig came off as well

Sunako looked up at him and covered her bewildered eyes. Blood poured from her nose.

Umehito was beautiful. His radiance rivaled that of even the host members, or the radiant beings we lived with.

He had blue eyes and soft blonde hair that reached to his chin. His features were angular and his skin looked softer than silk.

This was definitely a surprise.

"You're... handsome?" Takano asked flatly. He turned to Sunako, who was cowering in the corner. He began to laugh. "This is great!"

--

Everybody hurried down the stairs. By the time they got there, I was being held in Sunako's surprised arms and Takano was talking comfortably with with Umehito.

Oda raised his eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Umehito, take off your hood," Takano commanded.

Sunako closed her eyes as her friend showed his beauty again. The boys we lived with gasped, while the host members had no reaction.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Takano asked with a chuckle.

Oda walked over to us and laid his hand gently on Sunako's shoulder. "What's wrong?

Takano smiled. "I bet you want to come home now, huh?"

"Not really," Sunako retorted. "It doesn't really bother me as long as he keeps his hood on."

Frustration reached its peak and Takano picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Sunako fought, but Takano held her in a strong grasp.

Oda checked his watch. "It's getting late. Auntie will be home soon, and we still need to make Sunako into a lady."

Yuki and Ranmaru followed behind us as Takano led the way to the light.

--

We made it to the music room when the ground began to shake. There was a feminine laugh as a girl standing on a motor came up from the floor.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going?" the girl asked. She had long light brown hair and darker brown eyes. On her head was a large pink bow.

Blood fell from Sunako's nose.

_If you lose any more blood, you're going to die._

"You all- not including the girl, ew- have to become hosts!" the girl smiled. "I'm not letting you get away!"

"Just how are you going to keep us here? I'm calling a taxi." Takano carried us to the door.

He almost made it, too.

The girl grabbed the still-fighting Sunako by her free hand and pulled her from Takano's grasp. She pulled us away and to the motor. The floor closed over the three of us and she said, "I'll kidnap your friend!" as we once again descended into the darkness.

--

We lowered, going through a few random rooms as we went. No one even looked up, giving me the idea that they were used to it, and that this was a common occurance.

We ended up in a strange part of the basement. It had the same feel as when we were with Umehito: dark, drafty, and dirty, but it wasn't the same without the altar and the curses. Nonetheless, Sunako was still happy to be there.

She sat on the floor, but the girl stayed on the motor. "You stay here. I'll be back for you." She ascended and we were left alone.

Sunako did as she was told. She spoke to me about staying in this dark place forever, but I didn't listen. I imagined what the conversation above would be.

_"You must join the host club!" the girl would say._

_"No way!" Takano would argue. _

_He would turn to leave without Sunako, when Oda would say, "If we leave without Sunako, our rent will go up and Auntie will kill us."_

_Ranmaru would flirt with the girl, and the twins from the club would tell him that he was born to be in a host club. Meanwhile, Takano will give in to the fear of Auntie and join reluctantly. _

_"But this has nothing to do with me wanting to save Sunako," Takano would say._

_Oda would smirk and answer, "I never said it did."  
_

_And Yuki would cry, because he would want to go home._

_Then, the cute, little host-club member would show Yuki his bunny, and Yuki's tears would dry.  
_

Yeah, that's pretty much what would happen.

Sunako picked me up and walked to the door. "I'm hungry," she said simply and we left the basement.


	4. The Newspaper Club

So we wandered around Ouran for a while. It was huge. You, reader, probably have an image of Ouran in your head. Now, multiply it by three, and you _might _be halfway there.

Ouran was ridiculously, selfishly big. On each window was a colorful picture which, when the sun hit it, would paint the room in its colors.

Sunako didn't mind the building. "I bet the basement is haunted," she told me with a twinge of fear in her voice.

Yes, Sunako was afraid of ghosts. We have had our fair share of ghosts, and each time they do something to Sunako, like possess her or something, and so by now it should be second nature to see a ghost. But she still had her fears, and that was fine.

We walked outside, following a smell that seemed like one from a fancy restaurant Auntie is always trying to make Sunako go to. I knew it was going to be their cafeteria. It kind of pissed me off.

We walked in and the smell hit us full-force. It was good, actually. Sunako drooled onto my arm.

There was no one in the cafeteria, save for a small group of boys looking at a newspaper and snacking. One of them was biting their thumb anxiously.

"Two copies!" he was crying. "Only two copies!"

Sunako ignored him as she walked to the counter. "What are you serving?" she asked.

The cafeteria worker turned to us and screamed, but her scream was soon stifled. "W-we're, umm, serv-serving, umm, duck as-as-as our, umm, set, uhh, set A, miss."

Sunako smiled. "I'll have that, then!"

"One-one-uh, yes, one moment, miss," replied the woman, who scurried away into another room.

The cafe was so silent, that all one could hear was the boy growling: "how can we possibly hope to keep our paper going longer than the end of this semester? No one's buying! Two copies, and those were bought by the two of you!"

Sunako wandered over, automatically going over to help the sounds of the distressed boys.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The three looked up at her and screamed, but stopped when they saw they had nothing to fear, other than looks. I saw that the three were not handsome, and so Sunako was fine.

"We're not able to sell our paper," one of them said. He had chin-length brown hair and glasses, and he was the only one sitting down. A boy with a bowl haircut sat to his right, and a clean-cut boy to his left.

"Why not?"

The boy sitting was silent, and so the boy with the bowl haircut said, "our paper has all gossip. No one's gonna buy it, sir, you know that."

"Yes, exactly!" the other standing boy urged. "Let's make a change!"

"Shut up!" the boss of the three growled, and the other two fell silent. It was obvious there was something more important than just a school paper on their minds, but it was impossible to tell what.

Sunako frowned. "You should listen to them. They really want to help you, you know. Take their advice. I'm sure if you made good, honest articles, everyone would be interested-"

"No one would be interested! Not with that host club around!" the long-haired one yelled.

_Hey, don't yell at her!_

He couldn't hear me, and continued. "Don't poke your nose around where it's not needed!"

Sunako only stared at him with sad, naive eyes. Then, she walked away. "Fine; if you don't want my opinion, I won't give it to you. Good luck with your failing paper."

At that moment, the cafeteria worker stuck her head out and called, "M-miss, your duck is-" Sunako turned to the cafeteria worker, who finished her words quickly "-its ready hurry please and it's on the house thank you!" and she dashed back into the kitchen, leaving the tray of steaming duck on the counter.

Sunako waddled over to the tray of fancy duck and grasped it in both hands. She then brought it over to the table closest to the counter and set it down with an echoing _clank! _

She sat me on the chair next to her and began to eat.

"Uhhmmm, excuse me?"

Sunako turned, but I was at an angle so that I could not see who had called her.

"Will you buy one of our news papers?"

In the reflection of Sunako's eyes, I saw the long-haired boy from across the cafeteria.

"No!" Sunako objected. She turned sharply around and continued her meal.

There was a moment of silence, before we heard again, "Uhhmmm, excuse me?" These voices were different.

Sunako turned and I could see the reflections of the boys in her eyes. They were the other two.

"Will you... do you think you'll buy a newspaper?" the bowl-haircutted boy asked.

"Sure!" Sunako agreed. I wasn't surprised.

She fished in her pockets and pulled out some money and handed it to them in return for the paper. She opened it and set it on the table and read the headlines. Sunako's eyes looked up at me and she turned my body so that I could read too.

**"Bankrupt families in Ouran?!"**

Sunako turned the page.

**"Forbidden romance between battling families: a modern Romeo and Juliette!"**

Uninterestedly, Sunako flipped to the next page.

**"Aliens running free in Kyoto!"**

"Ohh!" she exclaimed as she chewed.

**Reported over the weekend, supposed aliens in Kyoto city were out playing tag in the streets.**

_This is ridiculous. It's obviously fake._

"Shh! Hiroshi! I'm trying to read!" Sunako mumbled.

**Our own Renge, close friend and manager of the host club, was shopping in Kyoto that night. **

**"Yes, I saw them!" Renge stated in fear. "They came out of nowhere! I ran away, and ruined my dress! They were green, with egg-shaped heads and long, slender bodies. They had no *censored* and they didn't have any clothes on."**

Sunako took another bite of the duck and dropped some juice onto the page, staining the last sentences.

**"They got me, even though I was running, and they took me onto their ship. It was circular and huge. When I got on, I thought they were going to take me away and experiment on me, but they were rather amiable. We just talked. They spoke both French and Japanese, and a few other languages. I recognized German and English, too. We talked in French. It was pretty cool, but I would never want to do it again!"**

_Alright, the description of the aliens' bodies sounds like it would come from that girl, but I highly doubt she knows what the word 'amiable' means, Sunako._

She ignored me and finished the duck. She placed the empty tray on the counter and grabbed me and the newspaper and left the cafe.

As soon as the doors opened, a loud and obnoxious chorus of "_there _you are!" rang out.

I looked up to see.... everybody.

"Let's go! Now!" Kyohei yelled, charging at us. He lifted Sunako with ease and raced toward the huge doors, with Yuki, Oda, and Ranmaru right behind him.

"No! You have to be hosts!" the twin boys screamed and chased us.

"Wait! Give the hostage back!" Renge was yelling as she ran past the twins and was soon match with the pace of Kyohei.

"Go away, crazy woman!" he commanded.

"No way!"

"Leave us alone!"

"No!"

"G-"Kyohei ran into the door and fell backwards into Oda, and the four of us went down with hard _thumps!_

Renge grabbed Sunako's wrist and pulled us a few feet away. We, once again, descended into the ground.

"Exactly how many of those things does this school have?" I heard Haruhi exclaim before the floor closed on top of us.

"No!" Kyohei jumped, just making it as the floor slitted closed, and landed on our platform so hard it cracked the marble.

"You're born hosts!" Renge exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a host!"

"Why?"

Sunako took me and turned around. We watched the floors change as we went down with no interest in the radiant beings' fight.

"I just don't!"

I knew he had had a hard life because of his looks. Women followed him all around. They left their husbands with silly hopes of becoming Kyohei's woman. He didn't need to be a host. He wanted to escape love, and easily-infatuated girls.

"Renge, stop," Sunako said softly without turning. "Let us go."

"But-"

"It's not fair, Renge." Sunako turned to her with a soft look in her eyes. "You should let people do as they please."

"I...." Renge looked down in shame. "Ok."


End file.
